fringefandomcom_de-20200214-history
David Robert Jones
Dr. David Robert Jones war der Anführer der Terrorgruppe ZFT. Er wurde gespielt von Jared Harris. Leben 'Vergangenheit' Jones arbeitete früher bei Massive Dynamic. Wegen mehrerer Streitigkeiten kündigte William Bell ihm jedoch. Jones fühlte sich nie richtig verstanden und arbeitete darauf hin, Bell mit seiner Arbeit zu beeindrucken. Sein Fachgebiet ist die Biotechnologie, die Entwicklung von genetischen Waffen. 'Gegenwart' Wegen seiner Verbrechen wurde er von Agent Mitchell Loeb verhaftet und saß im Hochsicherheitsgefängnis in Frankfurt am Main ein. Als sich ein Parasit um das Herz Mitchells wand, reiste Olivia nach Frankfurt, um von Jones zu erfahren wie man Mitchell helfen kann. Er sagte es ihr, ließ sich als Gegenleistung jedoch die Koordinaten des "Gentlemans" sagen. Jones zeichnete nach dem Treffen mit Olivia mehrere Bilder von ihr. Seinen Anwalt Salman Kohl ließ er Mitchell Loeb, der in Wahrheit mit Jones gegen das FBI arbeitet, den Befehl geben, Olivia zu entführen. Jones brach Kohl das Genick, zog dessen Anzug an und ließ sich aus dem Gefängnis nach Boston teleportieren. Die Teleportation verschlechterte seinen Gesundheitszustand jedoch enorm und er begab sich zur Regeneration in eine Hochdruckkammer. Olivia gelang inzwischen die Flucht und Loeb wurde enttarnt und festgenommen. Jones sorgte indes für Morde, indem er Dollarscheine verteilte, die mit einer Substanz, die Menschen sämtliche Körperöffnungen zuwachsen lässt, verteilte. Er ließ sich freiwillig im Federal Building festnehmen, um Olivia zu offenbaren, dass sie früher mit Cortexiphan behandelt wurde. Sie kann einen Anschlag verhindern, muss jedoch eine Bombe entschärfen indem sie Lichter per Gedankenkraft ausschaltet, was ihr zu ihrem Entsetzten auch gelingt. Jones brachte gegenüber Walter seine Faszination über die von ihm erfundene Teleportationsmaschine zum Ausdruck. Wegen seines schlechten Gesundheitszustandes wurde er ins Krankenhaus gebracht, floh jedoch von dort. Sein Gesicht war später stark entstellt und deshalb einbandagiert. Er überfiel Nina Sharp, schoss sie nieder und entfernte ihr einen Chip aus ihrer Armprothese. Damit öffnete er ein "Tor" ins Paralleluniversum um William Bell dort zu töten. Peter konnte im letzten Moment mit einer von Walter entwickelten "Fernbedienung" das Tor schließen. Dabei wurde Jones in zwei Teile gerissen und somit getötet. ZFT hörte damit auf, zu operieren. 'Veränderung der Zeitlinie' In der anderen Zeitlinie lebt Jones wieder. Er hat die Menschlichen Gestaltwandler entwickelt, die beide Universen infiltrieren. Mit seinen Komplizen ist er auf der Suche nach dem Element Amphilizit. Jones will mit diesem Element beide Universen zerstören, um zusammen mit dem wieder lebenden William Bell sein eigenes Universum zu erschaffen. Bei seinen verschiedenen Versuchen verlieren wieder dutzende unschuldige Menschen beider Seiten ihr Leben. Um seinen Schutz zu garantieren, erpresst er den Broyles der anderen Seite, seine Pläne durchzusetzen. Im Gegenzug heilt er Christopher Broyles. Olivia gelingt es schließlich Jones zu töten, in dem sie Peters Körper kontrolliert. 'Unter Beobachterherrschaft' Um die Maschine zusammen bauen zu können, müssen Walter, Olivia und Peter aus einem Versteck von Bell zwei Zylinder holen. Beziehungen Olivia Dumham Bereits bevor Jones und Olivia sich das erste Mal in Wissenschaft Prison begegnen, ist er besessen von ihr. Er fertig unzählige Zeichnungen von ihr an. In seinem Lagerhaus finden Olivia und Charlie eine Zeichnung von Olivia. Bei seinen Verhören will er immer nur mit Olivia sprechen und auch dabei nicht belauscht werden. Als Olivia erfolgreich Jones' Bombe entschärfen kann und damit beweist, dass sie ihre Cortexiphanfähigkeiten nach wie vor besitzt, nennt er sie "mein Mädchen". William Bell Jones verehrt Bell als wissenschaftliches Vorbild und eifert ihm nach. Als er von Massive Dynamic entlassen wird, fühlt er sich nicht gesehen und gründet ZFT. Hiermit versucht er Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen und Bell zu imponieren. Im Gegensatz zu Bell hält Jones jedoch nichts von Ethik. Auftritte Trivia * In Episode "Bells Vermächtnis" findet Walter Bishop eine von William Bell gestohlene Schallplatte von , welcher mit Geburtsnamen David Robert Jones heißt. Am Ende der Episode hört sich Walter die Schallplatte an; es läuft der Titel "The man who sold the world" ("Der Mann der die Welt verkaufte"). Jones' Vorgänger in der originalen Zeitlinie ist Thomas Jerome Newton, welcher ein Charakter in einer Buchverfilmung ("The man who fell to earth"; dt.: "Der Mann, der vom Himmel fiel") ist, welchen David Bowie verkörperte. Kategorie:Nebencharakter